1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing devices, and more particularly to a fishing lure, weight, or similar device, that is adapted to be quickly, easily, and securely attached to and removed from a fishing line.
2. Description of Related Art
Various fishing devices such as lures and weights are known in the art, and teach a variety of methods of attachment of the device to a fishing line. Rogel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,351 for example, describes a two piece slip-sinker for use on fishing lines comprising a two sectional sinker adapted to separate at a linear disposed, axial central opening to receive a fishing line. The two piece slip-sinker is maintained as a unitary sinker by means of an elastomeric O-ring engaging a circumferential periphery channel disposed in the outer surface in the assembled slip-sinker and oriented transverse to the axial through opening. The two piece slip-sinker contains internal engaging means for interlocking the interfaces of the two sections and preventing interface movement between the two sections while locked in place by the elastomeric o-ring. When the two sections/pieces are held together with the elastomeric o-ring the sinker is able to slip up and down the line.
Halbasch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,407 describes a bob or float for use with fishing lines and more particularly to a sectional float which is slidingly mounted on a fishing line.
Fleischaker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,459 describes a quick change sliding sinker having a top and bottom end. A slide hole extends through the sinker body from one side of the sinker to the other and is located closer to the top end of the sinker than the bottom end. A fishing line entry spot is provided in the sinker. One end of the slot connects with the hole and the other end extends through one side margin of the sinker at a point located closer to the bottom end of the sinker than the hole. A line retaining means such as a rubber O-ring is provided on the side of the body of the sinker between the hole and the other end of the slot to encircle the body of the sinker and cover the slot, thereby preventing the line from falling out of the hole, while allowing the weight to slide freely up and down the line.
Bucholz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,023, teaches a line tie including a top portion and a base connected to an attached member, such as a fishing float. The top portion includes a J-shaped axial slot that extends down from the top portion. An O-ring is positioned around the top portion to trap the line within the J-shaped axial slot.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,751, teaches a releasable casting weight having a body with a radial slit, the radial slit terminating in another elongate slit that extends at an acute angle to the radial slit. The casting weight is designed to remain attached to the line during the cast, and then release the line.
Fishing floats that include a vertical slot for receiving a line, and a horizontal slot for receiving an O-ring are disclosed in Saloun, U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,070, and Schwabe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,498. A similar float is also taught by Wenger, U.S. Pat. No. 595,664. All of the above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
Cowin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,715, teaches a strike indicator with a buoyant body, a through-conduit, and an annular groove having an O-ring positioned therearound. The fishing line is threaded through the through-conduit and the O-ring is positioned over the line so that the line goes under the O-ring in two locations.
The prior art teaches various fishing devices that include axial conduits for receiving a fishing line, or two halves of fishing devices that are bound together to form a similar conduit. However, the prior art does not teach a fishing device that includes a conduit through the device, an annular groove around the device, and an annular wedge for wedging the fishing line in the groove and thereby locking the device on the fishing line. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.